


Who Needs Alarm Clocks After an Apocalypse?

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Resolved Argument, Secrets, Slight Canon Divergence | Shifted Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 5. Dragon: Does your character have a temper that burns red hot, or do they have a penchant for hoarding what they deem valuable? Today you’re going to show off their more draconic side, whatever that may be.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Who Needs Alarm Clocks After an Apocalypse?

"Paladin...Nora. That's the fifth alarm clock you took today." She didn't think Danse would notice; that he would keep count. Though maybe slipping clock after clock into her sack in such short period of time was way too obvious; and Danse was keeping a close eye on her. There was a wariness, an exhaustion in his voice; like this was the umpteenth time he had to explain the same thing to her. "You're aware that's not the technology the Brotherhood is after?" 

Oh, she was. Elder Maxson and Proctor Quinlan made it quite clear what she was supposed to gather and what she wasn't. Technical documents, technical documents and even more of those damn documents. Occasionally military tactics, stock or armories and of course, weapons of mass destruction. She could probably recite the full list in her sleep, she heard it that many times. 

"Yeah. It's not for them. I- it's difficult." She might've used a harsher tone with him than she wanted. Danse wasn't the Brotherhood and her gripe wasn't with him. He grabbed her by the arm, light enough to keep from bruising her; but it seemed he wanted to have this conversation and he wanted it now. 

"You can trust me. You keep my secrets, I can keep yours." He was right, Nora realized. Danse confined in her more than once and trusted her with his life and she did the same. But it was different than feeling conflicted over emotions; it was about a synth and she knew Danse shared Maxson's and the Brotherhood's hatred for them. With a sigh, she turned to him finally; the grip on her elbow loosening but his fingers lingered. 

"My son. Well, the synth, enjoys tinkering. Clocks and hot plates are his main requests." She hasn't told anyone about her discoveries any more than she had to; and the child was certainly no one else's business. It wouldn't matter to the Brotherhood that it was just a kid, innocent with an interest towards crafting; they would only see the synth, ready to turn hostile on them any moment. There was a soft smile on her lips, recalling the excitement and incredulity in his voice the last time she returned; his requests fulfilled. "His enthusiasm is the sweetest thing since the bombs." 

"A synth? You're slowing yourself down with this junk for a synth?" Slowing down was an overstatement, it hardly took two seconds to grab an item and pack it away. Though, she could understand where Danse was coming from; he was her CO and if she caused problems, he'd be the one held responsible — he, too, if the Elder was in a bad mood. 

"Danse, look, I know it's not our mission, I know Maxson wants to destroy the Institute and the synths but-" Would he even understand what it's like to be a parent? She imagined if anyone in the Brotherhood had children it was to upkeep the organisation, not because they wanted a child. It felt pointless to argue how the synth was more her son than the real Shaun, how she wanted nothing more than keep him safe and happy at all costs. Danse probably wouldn't care, he wouldn't sympathise with her. 

"But?" 

"But he's my son. Maybe this is the closest I can be to being a mother." Even if biologically she could become a mother again, Nora wasn't sure she could go through it all again; no matter who was by her side. Adopting the synth might've been the easy solution but she formed a bond with him already; losing him would be just as devastating as losing her baby boy was. "Seeing him happy is one of my happiest moments. Barely beats time with you." 

A smirk curled her lips, finding the conversation amusing for the first time since it began. Danse muttered something incoherent, flustered and unprepared for the off-hand comment like many times before when she suggested feeling more for him. She couldn't really be angry with him when he was that adorable; not that she would tell that to him ever. 

"Fine but I'm not carrying anything for you." There was still a scowl on his face but the lingering flush took away the menacing edge. _Leave it to Danse to change the topic._ But it didn't really matter, she got his permission; well, she wasn't explicitly ordered to stop hoarding junk. 

"I wasn't expecting you to. And thank you."


End file.
